gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coin Killer
The Coin Killer is a killer on the loose in Los Santos. History 2016 The Coin Killer started to arise somewhere in mid-January 2016. 9-11 calls were rolling in about a masked serial killer. As of February 2016, the Coin Killer is still on the loose and has not been caught yet. Rumor has it that he has millions of dollars, is maxed out with cars and weapons, and owns mansions, penthouses and garages. In March 2016, The Coin Killer went inactive and ceased killings. The entire city was put under lockdown on March 9, 2016, and searched for The Coin Killer. However, he was not found. 2017 The Coin Killer was inactive from March 2016 – January 2017, when three victims were found in Los Santos on January 11, all killed. On January 12, seven more victims were found, only three dead. The other four got "heads" and were spared. On January 13, 2017, LS Mayor Brendan Pliszak and LSPD Commissioner Liam Burpfart gave a speech in front of City Hall, saying that The Coin Killer's reign of terror has officially resumed, and that people should remain indoors. As of January 15, an elite squad of soldiers known as the FLSQ have started patrolling the city in search of The Coin Killer. These soldiers were created to hunt down and eliminate The Coin Killer. In February–March 2017, 31 more victims were found, 19 of them dead. By April 2017, The Coin Killer was again inactive. 2018 The Coin Killer resumed his killings in August 2018, after a 17 month absence. The first victim of 2018 was found in Mirror Park on August 5. The FLSQ were redispatched after the killings were reported, but The Coin Killer still remains active. Ugh. Appearance The Coin Killer wears a black and white mask, almost like a wrestling mask. He also wears a black and white jacket and black pants. He also wears a bulletproof vest, protection (you know...) and his mask is bulletproof. The Coin Killer also has three vehicles that he keeps in an unknown location. He will always strike with these vehicles, and all vehicles are modded and customized to the max to fit his needs. His first vehicle is a Grotti Turismo R, his second is an Imponte Phoenix, and his third is an Innovation chopper for quick and easy kills and escapes. Role The Coin Killer rolls through Los Santos in a car he stole. He picks a random pedestrian as his victim and sneaks up to them, and knocks them out with his modified Knuckle Dusters. When the victim is unconscious the Coin Killer flips a quarter to decide the victim's fate, like Two-Face from Batman. If the coin lands on "heads" he leaves the victim to be. If the coin lands on "tails" he shoots the unconscious victim in the head with his modified Marksman pistol or Musket, and makes sure blood spills out onto the floor. When he's done he leaves a coin on the floor next to the victim, flipped to whatever side they got, and speeds far away from the area to find his next victim. Other The Coin Killer has also been known to kill on-sight whoever goes to attack him, and disregards his coin philosophy. This has been seen when he gets into police chases, he kills the cops on-sight. The Coin Killer has been seen using pistols, shotguns, assault riles, machine and sub-machine guns, snipers, knives, RPGs, grenades and grenade launchers, and even a minigun. The Coin Killer is also known to blow up police cars with sticky bombs during battles. The Coin Killer has never been caught in a police battle. He also has always escaped the cops and knows the city of Los Santos inside out. He knows all of the shortcuts, hideouts, and other junx. The Coin Killer also secretly has an underground business where he pays all Ammu-Nations in Los Santos to not rat him out to the cops. Locations The Coin Killer is known to strike anywhere in the city of Los Santos, where he has killed 491 out of 560 victims (as of August 8, 2018). However, he as attacked in Sandy Shores, where he killed 11 victims and spared 7. The first Sandy Shores attack occurred on February 7, 2016, and the second occurred on August 8, 2018. These are the only known times The Coin Killer attacked in Sandy Shores. Victims were also found in Paleto Bay in 2017. However, he most frequently attacks in east, west and southern Los Santos. Bounty On February 8, 2016, a hacker group called Identified uploaded a video and post to Bleeter, saying that they have had enough of The Coin Killer's antics and The Coin Killer actually killed two members of Identified. They placed a $3.3 million dollar bounty on The Coin Killer's head, but The Coin Killer has been at large since and is too good for that. The day after the 2/11/16 Ferris Wheel Massacre, Identified announced the bounty had been doubled to $6.6 million dollars. After The Coin Killer went inactive in March 2016, the bounty was eliminated on June 20, 2016. When he returned on January 11, 2017, the Mayor of LS announced that the bounty would not be re-placed on The Coin Killer, but instead, the LSPD has raised a force of elite soldiers, the FLSQ, specifically created to eliminate The Coin Killer. Again, as of this time, he is still active. Major events Gallery The Coin Killer.jpeg|Image of The Coin Killer. Coin Killer newspaper article 1.png|Newspaper article of The Coin Killer.|link=The Los Santos Burpfart Coin Killer noospaper article 2.png|Newspaper article after the 2/2/16 Airliner Hijack.|link=The Los Santos Burpfart Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Articles by Chris6d Category:GTA 5 Category:2016 Category:The Coin Killer Category:Characters